The Soul within a Mage
by Th3King0fChaos
Summary: This story is about a boy and a girl & their adventure through their high school experience. Except their high school is for magic users who are meant to be trained in the basic uses of magic.


Science created many of our everyday items, and even our greatest weapons. From the Bow to the gun, and from the sword to the bomb we have tried to gain an edge on the opponent, but now a weapon that was a fairytale is now reality. At the beginning of the 22nd century the world was at the brink of war. The Asia started to invade America in 2145, while the U.S.S.R invaded Europe in 2140 to make the U.N.U.R in 2145. The only reason we're not ashes is because of the Magical Technicians Treaty, Which banned the use of Nuclear warfare in use of magic. This was of fairytales until the coalition act of 2045, this allowed for the first DEK, Dynamic Energy Katilis, to be created for practical use. This is when the 12 Master clans rose to power for their ability to have natural talent with this magic. They consist of these 12 families: Akatskie, Buron, Ichiro, Kudiki, Rockwell, Saiharden, Selam, Shibe, Tomoe, Yashiba, Yuboto, Zusanoo. Each of these families have special abilities that have given them infamy with Saiharden on the top of the totem. However in 2195, a blessing was given to America. After loss to loss America gained a weapon that put fear into the 12 Master clans this was Skhaos. Skhaos is a family which just arose when America was at it's breaking point. They gained infamy from the world from bringing the war to a stand still, and they were able to solve the problem by allowing America and Asia to work together in an alliance which created The first Magic high school, WinterHold Academy. Now the Government was handed to the 12 Master clans and Skhaos in the background. They ushered in a new age of technological advances for America and Asia. This was the start of a deadlock between then America-Asia alliance, and organizations who wish to rid the world of magic. But before we get any further we should start our story. Our story starts with a boy and a girl, and a bond that will stand the test of time. Our story are for those who have fleeting hope, and for those who wish to change fate, defy destiny, and break the mold that was set for us. This, this is our story. The boy who wishes to break the system, and the girl who wishes him all the love she could give him. This story starts in 2228.

Chapter 1: Introductions

At a school in the middle of Flagstaff, Arizona a boy and a girl are walk down the path to a large, light-brown building with a white roof. Then the girl turns around and says, "Hey Izzy?"

Then Izzy stops and says," Yeah, what's up Kate?" in a monotone voice.

Kate then said with a smile: "How does my hair look?" as she giggles, with her straight Jet-black hair falls flawlessly to her sides, and her cherry red lipstick brings out her white smile. It also brings out her bright blue eyes which has the colors gold and red within them which gives of a slight glow.

Izzy then expressed in the same unmoving and unemotional voice, "Lovely."

Kate then runs in front of Izzy with an upset expression and starts to let off tears, ""Ismael Drangrier Rodwell! I cannot think of anymore of an insult from you too..."

Izzy then starts to hold her and tell her: "Katherine I meant it you look lovely" he then gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Kate then started to blush and look up to Izzy she then tried to say something until Izzy interrupted and said, "Now I want you to go in there and give the best speech you will ever give and show them why your here."

Kate then wipes her eyes of her tears and said in a excited voice, "Ok I will!" She then runs to the building that stands in front of her, she then looked back to see Izzy already walking away and she whispers, "See you later hero." she then goes inside the auditorium.

Now Izzy starts to talk to himself: "Man how am I going to kill time?" he starts to look into the air as he walks towards a bench.

Then two girls walk up behind him and the girl to right yells excitingly, "Hey I'm Gloria!" then the girl right next to her says, "Hi I'm Stephanie."

Izzy the turns around show he has a blank emblem on his right shoulder as he said; "Hi." In a monotone voice.

The girls then stare at the space past him and clenching to their own emblems which Gloria has a pink flower on it while Stephanie has a golden bud on it.

Izzy then says in the same unmoving voice, "Excuse me, do you two need something or may I go?"

Gloria then gets angry and says, "You better know your place you weed!"

Izzy then says with a more aggressive voice, "What did you say?"

Stephanie then yells, "You heard her! Weed! Also Why Are You Here With A Rose!

Izzy then turns around to find a girl smirking on the bench he was heading towards and she gets up and says in a confident voice, "Hi! My name is Raven Tomoe nice to meet me right?"

The End of Chapter 1


End file.
